character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Archdemon/PERSONA
'Summary' Rumplestiltskin, also nicknamed Rumple, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Rumple was once a normal man turned evil by the Dark One's magic. After losing his son, he became obsessed with making deals, and, more so, collecting in on them, most of which aided his ultimate goal of being reunited with Baelfire. In the town of Storybrooke, Maine, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lives as Mr. Gold, the enigmatic owner of the local pawn shop, as well as the town itself. Gold remains aware of his life before the curse and plays a key role in breaking it so that he can leave town and find Bae, with his need to satisfy revenge often getting in his own way and leading to events such as him providing the town with magic, which he views as power. However, unforeseen circumstances lead to Baelfire's death, and Rumple is left at a loss. His thirst for power could be his undoing, threatening dearly the relationship he has with his true love Belle. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Name: Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, Weaver, The Beast, Crocodile, "Fairy Godmother" (by Cinderella) Origin: Once Upon a Time Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Human (formely), Demon, Sorcerer, The Dark One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic, Catoptromancy, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on the dagger), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation with the Shears of Destiny, Time Stop, Time Manipulation with the Clock of Evermore, Time Travel, Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Teleportation, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Petrification, Soul Possession, Telekinesis, Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Healing, Text Manipulation, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Precognition, Shapeshifting, Enchanting Objects, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, Homing Attack with the Magic Bow (It never misses its target), Earth Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Paralyzing of others, Sleep Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Shield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resurrection, Plant Manipulation, Retrocognition, Technopathy, Curse Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), BFR, Absorption with the Sorcerer's Hat and the Olympian Crystal, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Physical, Biological, Magical and Empathic Resistance, Psychic Shield, Immutability, Immunity to Precognition; Soul Manipulation; Possession and likely many others, Dream Walking with the Sands of Morpheus, Smite, Sealing, Wish Granting (via deals), Duplication, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure with the Olympian crystal, likely many others. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Said that he would not destroy Storybrooke, but tha he couldn't say the same about the rest of the world) | At least Multi-Universe level (Completely stomped and killed the Black Fairy, thus stopping her multi-universal cataclysm and later rebuilding the universes Speed: Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark Ones energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several kilometers. | Multi-Universal (can manifest itself in other universes) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown, but very high Weaknesses: Underestimates humanity. Is still bound to the laws of the thing it turns into. Disbelief and positive emotions can overcome it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Illusions:' It can create illusions capable of harming others, such as organs, sentient photographs, streams of blood, soundwaves and balloons. It's illusions are only visible to its prey and victims. *'Psychic Power:' Pennywise has tons of psychic power. He can manipulate psychic energy and create psychic hurricanes, for example. *'Deadlights:' Pennywise can fire off deadly beams of light. He can also create a light named "Deadlight" that can drug people or even induce instant death. *'Telekinesis:' Pennywise can manipulate objects and their behaviour with his mind alone. *'Shapeshifting:' Pennywise can turn into virtually anything it pleases as long as it can be touched, receiving all their powers and qualities. This ranges from lifeforms to objects and matter. Key: Manifestations | The Deadlights Category:Blog posts